


Always Be Your Little Girl:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Children, Danny Williams Has A Hard Time Letting Go, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, First Dates, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny is worried that Grace won’t need him anymore, What happens when they do talk?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*





	Always Be Your Little Girl:

*Summary: Danny is worried that Grace won’t need him anymore, What happens when they do talk?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was watching his daughter get ready for her date. He couldn’t help, but feel a little sad, cause his little girl is growing up way too fast for his liking. He doesn’t like it, but has to go with it.

 

“Danno, What’s wrong ?”, The Young Girl asked with concern, as she stopped what she was doing, & giving him her full attention. She hates seeing her dad worried, or being sad. “You can tell me anything, You know that, Right, Danno ?”, She said, as she puts a comforting hand on top of his.

 

“Sometimes, I think that you won’t need me, You are growing up so fast....I don’t like it, But, I will go with it”. Grace smiled, & said, “I will always be your little girl, You are my Danno, I love you”. She kissed his cheek, as she said this.

 

“I love you too, Monkey, You are the most wonderful daughter, & I am so proud of you”, & he kissed the top of her head. “Have fun, & be safe tonight”, The Blond said, as he left her to finish getting ready. He smiled, as he watched her finish her beauty routine, & let her be in private.

 

The End.


End file.
